Nerdy
by MarauderLife
Summary: James finds Lily hiding behind a bookshelf in the library.


**A/N** My first one-shot. Read, enjoy, and _review_! I swear, reviewing is actually not that difficult, unless you find a mouse clicking motion particularly challenging. That's all it takes. Once click, and a few letters. You'll make my day, I promise. Maybe you'll even make my week. Any sort of review! Any, I say! _Disclaimer:_ Characters, setting, etc. belong to Queen Rowling. Obviously. Do I really seem inventive enough to think this stuff up on my own? No. No, alas, I do not.

"Get lost, Potter," she hissed, as she crouched behind a tall dusty bookshelf in the Transfiguration section of the library. As unconcerned as always, James Potter stretched his arms and comfortably settled himself beside her on the wood floor, tossing his school bag next to him. He looked over at her with a humorous glint in his hazel eyes, daring her to tell him off louder, which he knew she would not and could not do, for fear of being noticed.

"All right, Evans?" he whispered, grinning. If looks could kill, James would have been dead and buried in three seconds after Lily's bright, emerald green eyes replied with a burning glare. The red-headed beauty huffed quietly, and turned once more to peer through a gap between two fat old dusty books, which looked like they hadn't been touched in several centuries. "Why do you care so much, anyway? Nerd."

Lily looked at him with an affronted expression. "I am_ not_ a nerd! I am simply highly interested in how well I did on my exams! And you should be as well." Lily was spying on two distinguished looking men from the Ministry of Magic, discussing with Professor Dumbledore the results of the NEWT exams the seventh years had taken just a few days previously. Technically, scores weren't due to arrive for the students until July, because the Ministry was apparently intent on making the lives of students miserable with worry and anticipation. Lily couldn't wait that long.

"Lils, you're brilliant and you know it. You got the highest scores in the year. Actually you got the highest scores in the past thirty years. All Outstandings and an Exceeds Expectations in Transfiguration. Happy?" James murmured in her ear. Lily whipped her head around, coming almost nose to nose with James, her eyes alight with curiosity, confusion, and anger.

"How the bloody hell do you know? You're lying, aren't you. Stupid bastard, you're lying!" Lily exclaimed under her breath. James just smirked, clearly enjoying his power. He cocked an eyebrow and ran a hand through the soft, tousled, dark hair that near fell into his eyes.

"Having the Head of the Auror Department as your father has its perks," he smirked. Lily was outraged. "Anyway, believe me. My information is correct. Besides, aren't you happy to know?"

Lily frowned. "I had rather hoped to perform better."

"Better? _Better?_ How the bloody fuck could you have performed better?" James asked loudly. The voices of the three men stopped. Lily and James froze, staring at each other, both realizing that they were damn close to getting caught. James turned and quickly rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a soft, shimmery, slippery silver cloak and threw it over the two of them.

Lily looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you mental, Potter?" she whisper-screamed at James as someone approached the end of the bookshelf behind which they were hiding. The Ministry official turned the corner and looked directly at them. Lily turned bright red, embarrassed at having been caught eavesdropping, and opened her mouth to apologize, beg for forgiveness, something.

"I—," was all she stammered out, before James clamped his hand over her mouth. He shifted silently so he was behind her, restraining her. The Ministry official peered closely at them, but had a certain bewildered look in his eyes.

"Everything alright, Mr. Bones?" Dumbledore asked from his seat on the other side of the bookshelf. His voice was airy, but seemed distinctly amused. "No students listening in, I hope?" He chuckled, in an almost…knowing fashion. Both Lily and James frowned.

"Ah, no. I don't believe so," Mr. Bones replied, walking away from the two students, with a suspicious backwards glance that fell somewhere to the left of where James and Lily actually sat. Lily gawked. She and James remained silent as the three wizards concluded their meeting and left for Dumbledore's office to Floo back to the Ministry.

"Invisibility cloak," James whispered in her ear. She jumped, having forgotten he was so close to her. At first startled, then furious, she turned to face James, intending to reprimand him. She knew full well that cloak was likely how he got away with the majority of the pranks that he and his friends, the group of four known as the Marauders, played.

But Lily didn't reprimand him. Because when she turned, she found herself fairly on top of the bloke. Blushing, she attempted to move back, but he gripped her hips and she lost her balance, straddling James and holding his shoulders to keep herself up. The cloak still covered both of them. She was frozen, though she kept telling herself to back away. James looked at her. His eyes, hazel and warm, smoldered. She breathed in sharply as his face came closer. "Intelligent, beautiful, sarcastic, funny, kind," he whispered. "Did I mention beautiful?" Lily blushed bright red. "Oh, and nerdy." She had barely any time to put on an affronted expression before James closed the short distance between their lips.


End file.
